Risking It All For Her
by MaK 16
Summary: Alan Wake loves Alice. And he will do everything it takes to get her back. OneShot. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alan Wake.

**Author's Note:** This is a OneShot idea I came up with. Basically it just adds on to the part where you find out what really happened the week that's missing in Alan's memory. Enjoy! Please review!

Risking it All For Her

Alan Wake followed the sound of Alice's frantic screams up the stairs and into the study. He saw her falling into the black lake far below, could hear her scream cut off as she hit the water. "Alice!" He jumped in, desperately hoping that she was alright. He searched for as long as he could hold his breath. Surely Alice would've resurfaced by now. He came to the surface and pulled himself onto the dock. She wasn't there. He couldn't see her anywhere. His racking coughs continued. She was gone. Alice was gone, drowned. "Alice. Alice. Alice!" He began sobbing. No, no, no, it wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Not Alice! Alice couldn't be dead. He saw her falling into the blackness, saw her as she drowned; how could he deny what he'd seen?

A woman appeared on the dock. She was old and dressed in funeral-looking clothes. "Look at the cabin. Is there someone in the window?"

A flicker of hope wavered in his mind. He knew it was impossible that she was still alive, but he went on believing the old woman. "Alice?" He looked up at the cabin. It did look like her, standing there in the window.

"Maybe she didn't drown after all. Maybe she's inside."

Hope flared to life in his heart. "Alice!" She was there! He could see her, there in the window! She was alive. Thank God! If he wasn't so weak, he would've ran to her. He would've bounded up the steps and find her in the study. He would wrap her in his arms and kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

"Yes…" the woman said. She saw Alice too. It must be true! He went up the stairs as fast as he could. When he got into the cabin, she was nowhere to be found. "She must be here somewhere. Maybe upstairs, in the study?" Yes, Alice must be up there. That's where he'd left her when they'd had that big fight. She must be there!

"Alice!" He called, and headed up the stairs.

"Yes! That's where she is. You can apologize."

She was right, of course. Alice had only been trying to help him. She'd only been trying to get him back to himself. "Alice!" he called again. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe those screams were just her having a nightmare.

"You'll laugh at the whole thing together and put it behind you."

He finally got to the top of the stairs and he looked left, hoping to see Alice. But she wasn't there. "Alice?" The hope quickly faded. Alice was dead. He looked all around the room, expecting to see her, maybe he'd overlooked her.

"She's not here. You were foolish to think so. No, she's dead. She drowned."

"No! No! No!" He wanted to cry and wail. He wanted Alice to wake him up from this nightmare and tell her that it was just that, a dream.

"It's your fault your wife is dead. You are guilty. All she wanted was to help you write. You killed her."

"AGH!" He yelled at the woman. It wasn't true! No! He would never hurt her. Sure he was mad, but he would never have killed her. His knees buckled beneath him. Alice was gone. He would never get her back. He would never see her again. He would never hold her in his arms. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"Oh, hush. There's still hope. Cauldron Lake is a special place. Here, you have the power to change things." Change things? How? The woman held out her hand. "She wanted you to write. I will tell you what to do."

He got to his feet. There was still hope! He could bring her back! He turned to the typewriter. It was old. It was different writing with it. But still, he had to try. For Alice.

"You can write her back. The story will come true and all will be well again."

Yes. Alice would be alive again. He could tell her how sorry he was. He could kiss her and hold her again. She would be at his side again, where she belonged. He went slowly to the chair and sat down. The old woman was right. All would be well again. The story would come true. He could write her back.

Even if he had known that Jagger was tricking him. That Jagger had Alice. He would've written anyway. He would have sold his soul to the Devil to get Alice back. He would've done anything to get her back. But the what if's didn't matter. He hadn't known. Jagger had taken control of his mind. He would've written anyway.

_"I have to."_ He thought._ "For Alice. I have to write her back. I need her back." _"Yes. I'll write. I'll fix it. I'll bring her back." And so, he began writing. For Alice. For his muse.

Even when he was standing on the edge of that lake again, the Clicker in hand, his only thought was of Alice. She was alone. All alone in that cold, dark place. Jagger had her in the darkness. This was Alice's worst nightmare come to life. He had to free her. He had to save her.

Now, he was writing again in that damned cabin. Writing to free Alice. And to trap the Dark Presence so that it could never use anyone ever again. He wrote for Alice. For his one and only love. For his muse.

**Author's Note:** Like I said, just adds stuff on. But I think it adds to the drama and the romance, don't you? Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
